This invention relates to earth boring bits, lubricated with a system which inclues a hydrostatic pressure compensator to balance the internal pressure of the lubricant inside the bit with the hydrostatic pressure of a liquid drilling fluid that surrounds the bit during drilling. In this combination, the specific improvement relates to the seal assembly between each cutter and bearing shaft which confines lubricant within, and excludes contaminates from, the lubrication system.